Hemoperfusion is used to treat some patients with life-threatening blood levels of drugs or other toxic compounds. These treatments, however, are not as effective as they could be because of associated side effects such as thrombocytopenia and "whole body inflammation," furthermore, conventional hemoperfusion protocol risks releasing micro particles (emboli) into the blood stream of patients. A new approach to conventional hemoperfusion devices proposed herein employs a modified extracorporeal dialysis-like system which is anticipated to overcome many of the disadvantages of conventional hemoperfusion devices. Phase II research will develop a hemoperfusion system that will then be tested with animals to determine efficacy and safety. Theophylline will be used as the test drug and the proposed hemoperfusion system will be employed to safely and rapidly reduce toxic blood levels of this drug to therapeutic concentrations. Furthermore, the effects of the proposed system on blood components as determined by hemolysis, platelet loss, and changes in glucose, electrolytes, and enzyme levels will be ascertained. Evolutionary system design and quality assurance will be practiced following FDA guidelines. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This new and improved method for extracorporeal clearance of toxins will lead to a more efficient and safer treatment of drug overdose. If successful, the research will result in a more efficacious and safer treatment than is now available, and will be used in hospitals and emergency medical clinics. Applications are also expected in aggressive cancer chemotherapies (i.e., removal of chemotherapeutic agents following direct organ or tumor perfusion). The proposed approach, which should minimize sorptive removal of desirable substances normally present in the blood, might be extended to treat some forms of chronic renal and hepatic insufficiencies.